


a shadow bright and burning

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [10]
Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "My wife’s name was Paris,” Emily reveals.





	a shadow bright and burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> This is a fill for femslash100's drabble tag 8 using the prompt "Emily/Moira - escape"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Red Centre beats all hope of escape out of you, eventually. So, they turn to words.

They might not be able to read anymore, but whispers between beds when the Aunts aren’t looking become one of the only ways of staying sane, of remembering that none of this is normal, that there was ever anything before Gilead.

“My wife’s name was Paris,” Emily reveals, whispering the name the way Moira remembers her mother praying. “She had hair the colour of corn in the sun. We read Shakespere together and she was never afraid to ask questions. Once she said she wasn’t cut out to deal with people, that she was made to be in a lab or an operating room or a bunker somewhere. She’s in Canada now, or at least, I hope she is.”

It’s the only thing any of them can do. Hope and pray and wait and Moira has never felt more useless.

“We’ll…we’re gonna be okay,” Moira says, as though she really believes it. “All of us. Someone, somewhere, will help us and we’ll be free to dance and sing and marry whoever we want.”

“They took my wedding ring,” Emily chews on her lip. “When they brought me here, it was the first thing they took. Said they saved me from a life of sin, and that God was smiling upon us, on Gilead for creating order at last.”

“If there is a God,” Moira hisses. “He'll have to beg for my forgiveness.”


End file.
